One Wish
by Kuriado
Summary: Ever since Neji left the Hyuga Compound, Hinata feels incomplete. Her 16th birthday is nearing and she makes ONE WISH that Neji will be back just in time. Then on Hinata's birthday, an unexpected guest arrives.... NOT A SONGFIC ON HIATUS!
1. Wistful For Him

**A/N:** This is my first story based on Naruto, so it may be a bit crappy, but I'm really proud of it! And besides, NejiHina is one of my favorite Naruto couples.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...I wish I did though :D

One Wish

* * *

Wistful For Him

It was raining in the village of Konoha. Every second or so there would be a lightning flash lighting up the whole sky. Below, in the village, a terrible war was set. For the past seven years, the Land of Fire was at war with the Land of Wind--and so far, the Land of Wind was winning. ANBU black ops and elite Jonins were the requested fighters and protectors by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. _But one day, two ANBUs find two bodies of their old comrades..._

The rain caused problems in jumping tree branch to tree branch; first it was hard to see, and second, the branches were very slippery. The two masked ANBUs often slipped and fell into the mud. Then they decided to run on ground. When they reached the battlefield, where it was reported their two old friends were killed, it was a devastating sight. _Bodies,_ thought one of the masked ANBUs, _and lots of them._ _Guh...the smell of blood and decaying carcasses make me sick! _"Get used to it, Naruto." said a voice from behind the other ANBUs hawk-mask, which was steady, low, cold, and serious. It seemed that the other black op sensed what Naruto was thinking. "I am used to it." Naruto lied. The other black op stared at Naruto's fox-masked face, then nodded, "Very well then, but if you vomit, I won't give you any medicine." Naruto nodded back, "Yeah, whatever." He stared at the other black op's hawk-mask.

The two searched the battlefield to find the two comrades bodies. Suddenly, the hawk-masked ANBU yelled over to Naruto, "Found'em!" Naruto ran to the spot. The two ANBUs stared at the carcasses; they were lying side-by-side, with weapons still in their blood-stained hands. Naruto kneeled into the mud and took off their masks. It was Sasuke and Shikamaru.The hawk-masked ANBU crossed his arms in disappointment, "They're dead."--he took off his own mask as well--"Should we report to Tsunade or just give them burial right here?" His eyes were blank, like snow, and he had on a serious expression on his face. He wore his hair long and a forehead protector protected a curse seal on his forehead. "I think we should report to Tsuande, Neji." Naruto finally said. Neji nodded and he and Naruto picked up Sasuke and Shikamaru back to the village.

* * *

"Hinata-chan," Hiashi Hyuga called from behind Hinata's door, "are you still looking out your window?"

"No, father."

"I can sense that your lying. Please, come out and eat your dinner."

"..."

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, he'll be back."

"I hope he will come back father, I just hope."

"Very well then, now come out and eat your dinner; its getting cold Hinata-chan."

"All right, father."

Hiashi walks away from Hinata's room. Inside Hinata's room, Hinata is crying. "Neji-kun, come back..." She wipes the tears with her sleeve and lets out a long sigh. Then, she goes outside to eat.

"HEY! I wanted that!"

"Too bad, Hanabi-sama."

"Father! Hironu took the last sushi roll!"

"Hanabi-san, if he gets it, he keeps it--and eats it."

"Hehehe!" Hironu stuck his tongue out at Hanabi and then he eats the sushi roll.

Hinata enters the dining room, "Hello, everyone." Hanabi stands up from her seat and bows a welcome, "Hello Hinata-chan." "Are you still brooding about Neji-kun's departure from the Hyuga estate to forever be an ANBU?" Hironu said, mouth-full. Hanabi hit Hironu, "Shh! Quiet! Hinata doesn't want to be reminded about that!" Hinata takes a seat between Hiashi and Hanabi, "Yes, but now I'm better now because of what father told me; he is coming back." She faked a smile. _Why am I faking a smile? I know deep inside_ _that he'll take forever to come back, and I can't wait any longer! _Hinata thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was chapter one. The next chapter will depict Neji's departure. Well anyways, I hope you people enjoyed the first chapter!

-Mar (Takaro)


	2. Remember Me

**A/N:** I kind of know that this chapter is bit short. So...well just enjoy! Oh and to make things clear, Hinata is 15 throughout the whole story until her 16th birthday. So Neji just turned 17, so that means he joined the ANBU at 10 years old (Pretty talented for a 10 year old right?). I know, I'm mixing up the Naruto plot; AND I LIKE IT!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Remember Me

_(Flashback: The day Neji left, 7 years ago)_

_It is noon and all the Hyuga Clan assembled in front of the estate. "Well, looks like I'm going away now...I'll try my best in the ANBU." Neji said, pretending to be proud and happy, but he knows inside he'll miss them. Hiashi comes up and lays both hands on Neji's shoulders, "Good luck, nephew. We're going to miss you here." Neji nodded. There was a moment of silence as he searched the crowd for his cousin. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Lowering his head, he muttered, "Hinata-sama, I'll miss you." and looking up at the assembled Hyuga Clan he said one last good-bye and jumped into the trees._

_"Neji-kun, why'd you have to go? Why...?" Hinata wiped her tears. She was in her room, on the second floor, so she saw everything. She got off her bed and went to her drawers. She opened the upper-left one. She took out a steel kunai that Neji fashioned for her 9th birthday. It was dull and a bit deformed, but Hinata treasured it. As she stared at the home-made kunai she smiled, then laughed, then cried. It was just too much for her to remember Neji. "Neji-kun..." Hinata whispered and she clutched the kunai to her chest. "Neji-kun, I'll always remember you. I don't know how long you will be in the ANBU black ops, but I know you will return one day." Hinata whispered. She cried for a long time._

_Somewhere in the forest..._

_Neji tires after an hour of jumping tree to tree and finds a place to rest . Panting, he takes out a shell necklace from one of his pack pockets. He stares at the shells, white and pure. "Just like Hinata-sama..." he whispered to himself. Hinata gave him this shell necklace when they were at the beach one day. And he kept it, but never wore it. "Its too fragile," he had said to Hinata "like you, Hinata-sama." He smiled at the thought. Looking up to the sky he said, "Hinata-sama, remember me." And he fell asleep from exhaustion._

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, what did I tell you? It's short. But, eh, the story keeps on going!! Happy Reading!

-Mar (Takaro)


	3. A Mission of Pain Pt1

**A/N:** This chapter is very long because this one will have 3-6 (I don't know..) parts to it.. Oh and by this time the flashback is over. Sorry this took a long time to get it in, I was busy.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! (gosh how many times do I have to say this?!)

* * *

A Mission of Pain (Pt. 1)

Hinata finished her dinner and rushed to her room, not wanting to talk to anyone. She immediately shut her room door and locked it, preventing anyone from coming in to see if she was alright. She stood in the middle of her room, not wanting to take a step. She felt frozen. Hinata kneeled on the floor and hugged herself. _Why did you go? I cant find myself_ a_nymore, Neji-kun. I need you to help me find myself again, or at least give it back. Neji-kun, you took a part of me when you left. And now I want that part of me returned, with y__ou as its package. Neji-kun, I miss you!_

She just sat there. Hinata looked up at her window, it was still raining. _The sky is crying, too._ Hinata thought. She got up and moved towards her drawer. She took out that deformed kunai and hugged it as if it was a little plushy. "I'm 15 now, Neji-kun" she whispered to the kunai, "I still remember you giving this kunai to me on my 9th birthday, just before you left. I really miss you, Neji-kun..." She looked out of her window and admired the rain for a while before going into her bed to sleep.

* * *

"Whoa! Be careful, Naruto! Don't make me drop Shikamaru!" Neji snapped at Naruto, for Naruto had slipped off a branch and accidentally bumped into Neji, almost making him drop Shikamaru's dead body. "Sorry, Neji," Naruto said in an annoyed voice, "You don't know how hard it is to jump tree-to-tree in stormy weather!" Neji simply looked at Naruto in his hawk-mask and gave him a "hn" before jumping again.

"Hey!! I see the village gate!" Naruto exclaimed to Neji. "Great! Finally!" Neji said back. They stood at the gate and it automatically opened for them. They walked inside of the village and went to the Hokage's office.

"This is very bad," Tsunade rubbed her chin as Neji and Naruto laid Sasuke's and Shikamaru's dead bodies down on the floor, "we are losing too many ANBU black ops to the Land of Wind. We need to recruit more black ops!" Neji unmasked himself, "I have already tried that, Tsunade-sama. There is no hope in calling more black ops here in the Land of Fire." Tsuande sighed, "No more, you say? Look's like there is no more hope in this war." Naruto jumped in, "NO! Wait! What if we call our allies to be our black ops? The Land of Earth and the Land of Water might be willing to help against the Land of Wind!"

There was a moment of uneasy silence, Naruto didn't know if Tsuande would like that plan. "That might not work for the Land of Earth, they are currently against rebels,"--Neji flinched, the Land of Earth was where the one of the Hyuga establishments was, and he thought of his fellow clan members battling rebellions just to protect themselves--"but as for the Land of Water, they will accept. Go now and inform the Mizukage of this." The two teenagers bowed and went on their mission. "I hope this will work you knuckle-head, we haven't have any contact with the Land of Water so I don't think they will trust us first-hand." Neji told Naruto behind his hawk-mask. Naruto just gave him a nod in his fox-mask and ran with Neji to the Land of Water.

* * *

**A/N:** This is just part one people!

-Mar(Takaro)


	4. A Mission of Pain Pt2

**A/N:** Part two is here!! I was so lazy on the last chapter, I decided to take my time on this one!! WHOO!!! THIS IS LONG!!

**Disclaimer:** I seriously do not own Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Tsunade, Inari, or anyone else!

* * *

A Mission of Pain (Pt.2)

Inari sat at his desk, studying his scrolls. He was only twelve years old and he decided to become a ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village. He quickly glanced over at a cracked photo frame. It showed his father, mother, him, and a little photo of Team 7. "Father, I promised to protect our family...and now I am."--He looked at the picture of Naruto--"Thanks to my old friend. Thanks Naruto." Inari set the photo frame next to him and he continued reading his scrolls. Then muddy footsteps approached.

"Hey Inari, long time, no see.", came a familiar voice. Inari jumped up from his chair and wheeled around to find the two ANBUs. "Naruto!!", he hugged the fox-masked one because hints of yellow hair peeped from behind the mask. "AHH!!!", came the yell from the fox-masked ANBU. "Inari! Its nice to see you, too...Um, you can let go now, you little squirt." Inari let go of Naruto quickly. Neji said to Naruto sternly, "Naruto, this isn't the time for games. Ask Inari where we can find the Mizukage." (**A/N:** Mizukage: Kage of the Water Village) Inari had a blank expression on his face. "Naruto, who's the other ANBU?" Naruto took off his own mask and grinned, "Oh! Where are my manners? Inari, this is Neji. He's my old friend and my fellow black op. Neji, this is Inari. I met him on my first Genin mission." Neji took off his hawk-mask and held out one hand, "Nice to meet you, Inari." A woman steps into the room and immediately drops a basket full of fruits from a market.

"Naruto! Welcome back!! Are you in good health? How is Konoha? My, my, look how much you've grown! Do you have a fiance yet? It's very--" Inari quickly pushes his mother out of the room, "Mother! Don't ask too many questions! Besides, we have a new friend." Inari glances towards Neji.

Inari's mother examines the tall, strong, pale, and serious young man. "Oh, my. He's a bit pale. Naruto, is he sick from running in the rain?" Inari yelled excitedly, "Is he blind?!" Naruto chuckled, "No that's how his clan is like." Both Inari and his mother stare at Neji, "What clan?" "The Hyuga Clan. It is the oldest and most powerful clan in all of Konoha. They have two establishments, In the Land of Fire and in the Land of Earth. I don't know why, but it's been like that for centuries." Neji said, haughtily. Naruto gave Neji a little nudge, "Tell them about the bloodline also, Neji." Neji hesitated for a while, then: "The Byakugan. It enables all of the clan members to locate chakra points and block them. The Hyuga way of fighting, it's very painful. Together, the Hyuga style of fighting with the Byakugan, the Hyuga are the most feared and most respected people of all. But we are not all that mean and hard. We are just misunderstood."

There was a long period of silence. Neji looked away from the staring mother and child and sighed, "I'm sorry for being in a bad mood, its just--I mean, whenever I talk about the Hyuga and my family, it just reminds me of my cousin." Inari spoke up, "Your cousin?" Neji looked out the window and stared at the rain, "She's the heiress to my clan, and my uncle made a planned marriage for the two of us when we were very young and over the years, we've developed a crush on each other and when I decided I'd become an ANBU along with Naruto, it just hurts whenever I think of her or the clan." Neji choked while trying to hold back his tears, "I think this will be a Mission of Pain."

Inari's mother stepped up and held one of Neji's hands, "There, there, Neji. I'm sure that your captain will let you off for a bit to visit them and your cousin." Neji looked the other way, "Our captain, Shikamaru Nara, is, um...dead." Inari's mother's smile turned to a frown. "Oh, my." Naruto put his hands behind his head, "Eh, well. That's what being a ninja is all about; We get born, we get trained, we serve our Hokage/Mizukage/Kazekage/Raikage/Tsuchikage, and then, we die with honor." Inari's lower lip trembled a bit, "Die?" Neji looked at Naruto sternly, "Naruto you baka, he's only 12-years-old! And he's a ninja-in-training!" Naruto replied indifferently, "Well, its not my fault. When I was 12-years-old, I wanted to risk my life for anything! But in Inari's case, he just made the decision, like, I don't know, a year ago?" Naruto glanced at Inari to see if his guess was correct, but Inari laughed and said, "No, Naruto you baka, I made the decision nine months ago, but close though. I'll give you a seven for guessing and a nine for coming that close." Naruto stuck out his tongue at Neji and in response, Neji gave an exasperated sigh while rolling his eyes. Naruto turned around and said in a very deep voice, 'Now, where is your Mizukage?"

* * *

The next morning when Hinata awoke, the rain stopped. Her pillow was wet. Thinking it was the rain, she rubbed her eyes and felt that they were wet, also. _I've dreamt about_ _Neji-kun again,_ she thought. Getting up, she opened the drawer that contained the kunai and saw that it wasn't there. Frantically searching all of her drawers to find the only gift she loved from Neji, and not finding it, she let out a loud scream. 

Hanabi, who has her room right next to Hinata's, ran in and saw her older sister throwing (literally) her stuff all over her room. "Hinata-neechan!! What in the world are you doing?!' Hanabi yelled over her sister's frenzied screams. Hinata stopped her tantrum and kneeled to the floor, crying. Hanabi's stern face turned into a mask of pity, "What's wrong?" Her sister's face turned to face hers, "I've lost my kunai!" Hanabi just wanted to strangle her at that very moment. _That's it?!_ Hanabi thought, _I mean, all that fussing, screaming, and_ _having a tantrum over one damn kunai?!_ "Hinata," Hanabi said in a fake, calming, and soothing voice, "you have dozens of kunais. I mean, what so special about one kunai when you have dozens?" Hinata wiped her tears, "It's no regular kunai Hanabi-kohai, it's the kunai Neji-kun gave me for my 9th birthday. And I've lost it!!" (Cue the waterfall of tears flooding the room) Hanabi kneeled by her wailing sister, giving her pats on the back when suddenly she saw something gleam. _Oh please be the kunai..._ Hanabi pleaded. She crawled over to the gleaming object and begged in her head. When she reached the object, she was relieved. It was the deformed kunai.

"Hinata-neechan!! I found it!!", Hanabi held the kunai up in the air. Hinata suddenly jerked up and quickly grabbed the kunai and hugged it. "Oh!! Hanabi-kohai!! Thank you!", Hinata hugged her sister. Hanabi, knowing that she was a tomboy, didn't like hugs in particular, 'Hinata-neechan!! Stop hugging me!! Ahh!!" Hinata dropped Hanabi suddenly, "I'm sorry, Hanabi-kohai. I forgot." Then she continued hugging the kunai. Hanabi twitched an eyebrow and walked out of the room. _Wow, Neji really had an impact on Hinata-neechan's_ _life_. Hanabi thought, _Hope he comes back real soon. I can't deal with my sisters wistful tantrums much longer!_

* * *

"So let's see, Inari told us to go to the Gated Temple of the Mizukage. I wonder where's that, Neji" 

"Naruto, you are the biggest baka in all of the world!"

"And why's that?'

"Because we're at least two miles from the temple and it's in sight!"

"Geez, cool off."

"Gah, no time for that; we need recruits for the war!"

"Right!"

The two ANBUs ran to the temple and saw that it was heavily guarded. "Aww man!", Naruto whined. Neji crossed his arms, thinking, then he said, "I'll talk to them." Naruto put on a dumbfounded face, "Talk to them?! Neji are _you_ out of _your_ mind?! They won't let us in even if we had a gift for the Mizukage!" Neji started walking towards the main gate and said, "Calm down, dobe. Besides, even if they sense something suspicious, I'll have you as my back-up." Naruto nodded.

"Halt! No one is allowed to see the Mizukage!", a guard yelled at Neji. "I'm sorry my fine sir, but it seems that you've made a mistake. You see, I am from the Hidden Leaf Village as you can see"--Neji points to the ANBU mark on his left bicep-- "and my orders from the Fifth Hokage were clear, 'Find more recruits from the Land of Water and discuss this over with the Mizukage.' So sir, I must see the Mizukage right now." The guard studied the ANBU carefully. "Very well then. Go ahead, as long as its for the war against the Land of Wind.", the guard muttered under his breath. Neji bowed to the guard, "Thank you.", and he proceeded inside the temple.

"Hey! Neji! Wait up!"--Naruto ran from his hiding place and was immediately stopped by a cross of spears-- "Ack! Hey! You guys can't do this to me! I'm with him!", Naruto pointed at Neji. "Yeah right, dobe. If you were with him he'd mention you." Neji heard all the commotion and turned around and said, "He's with me." The guards looked at Neji with a confused look and let Naruto pass. "Thanks buddy.", Naruto thanked Neji. "No problem baka.", Neji said with a definite smile. _Grr..._Naruto thought. And the two ANBUs proceeded to the Mizukage.

* * *

**A/N:** Dang! Took me two hours to write this one! I was thinking, changing some paragraphs, deleting some words/sentences. What a nightmare. Oh well, hope you enjoyed! (Reviews would be very much appreciated)  
--Mar(Takaro) 


	5. A Mission of Pain Pt3

**A/N:** Yea!! Chapter 5!! I promise..that this chapter will be longer! I have dedicated my time (and skateboarding hours T-T) to finish this story soon! For all those NejiHina fans!

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure that all of you know what I'm going to put here now.

* * *

A Mission of Pain (Pt.3)

The Gated Temple of the Mizukage was huge. Hallways and corridors literally filled the temple. They snaked around the temple, leading the two teenagers to what felt like a maze with no end. "Neji", asked Naruto, "are we even getting anywhere? 'Cause I think we passed that vase thirteen times already." Neji kept on walking. "Hey! Did you even hear me? I think we're lost Neji!!", Naruto yelled at him. Neji turned around and said, "Relax, Naruto. I think you've forgotten that I have the Byakugan." Naruto was dumb stricken, "Neji you dumbass!! You could've used the Byakugan hours ago!!" "I didn't want to.", Neji replied. "Why?!", Naruto yelled. Neji sighed and said in his normally calm voice, "Because you insisted that you would 'lead us to the Mizukage' ", and with that, he kept walking. Naruto punched himself in the head a couple of times, _Baka...Baka...Baka...BAKA!!_

The Two ANBUs stopped walking and Neji activated his bloodline and scoured the area. Then a strong hand landed on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto screamed and blindly waved his katana around. Neji, who was facing the other way, ducked at the incoming katana and muttered something incoherent. Naruto still waved his katana around until it hit something metallic, like armor. Naruto opened one of his eyes and saw a temple guard standing before him. Neji deactivated his Byakugan and bowed, Naruto followed suit. "Excuse me boys," asked the guard, "are you two lost?" Neji lifted up his head and replied, "Yes, sir. We are looking for the Mizukage. We have a very important appointment with him concerning with the war against the Land of Wind" The guard smiled and happily lead them to a huge and plain wooden door. "Hey, didn't we pass this door already?" Naruto asked. Neji burrowed his eyebrows and scowled , "Yes, this was the door that I said was the Mizukage's, but you said, and I quote, 'No it's not! It looks too plain to be the Mizukage's door!' " Naruto rubbed his head with one of his hands and laughed sheepishly.

The guard pushed open the door so that it stood ajar. "Here you go boys, the Mizukage should be inside right now.", the guard outstretched an arm directing the two ANBUs to go ahead inside. Neji bowed and walked in, Naruto followed by just walking in. _Disrespectful dobe..._, thought the guard.

The Mizukage was an old man. He wore a traditional yukata and two katanas were tucked in a silk belt around his waist. He had a happy expression on his face, though he usually was a worried man. "Welcome, welcome! How may I assist you two Leaf ANBUs today?", he asked. Neji bowed, took off his mask, then stood erect, "Fair Mizukage, I am sure that you're aware of the war against the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind?" The Mizukage nodded slowly, "Yes, and I've heard that your land is losing. And I have just received a scroll from your Hokage informing me of the whole event, especially you two coming here. So, you need more recruits?" "Well, yes, but only ANBUs. The Elite Jonins are no problem.", Neji replied. The Mizukage rubbed his bearded chin in thought. "How many units do you need?", asked the Mizukage. "About five units, my lord.", answered Neji. Naruto jumped up, "Hey! I thought we needed about 500 black ops!" Neji shook his head, "Naruto, have you forgotten everything you've trained for? A unit is equivalent to a hundred black ops. So when I said five units, I meant we need about 500 black ops."

"Oh." Naruto said while rubbing his hand behind his head and laughing sheepishly. The Mizukage stood up and called for his advisor; who ran immediately to him at the call. "Yes, my fair Mizukage, what do you need?", asked the advisor. "Send message to the captain of our ANBU squad telling her our ally, the Land of Fire, needs our assistance in the war against the Land of Wind. Tell her that the Leaf ANBUs need five units.", ordered the Mizukage. Naruto went closer to Neji and said in his ear, "So, I guess girls can be ANBU captains, too. Eh?" Neji shook his head, "You are the dumbest colleague I've ever had, Naruto." "What?!", complained Naruto. The advisor bowed and said, "We will make haste for this message, my lord, Mizukage." Then the advisor folded his hands and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Mizukage turned to the Leaf ANBUs and said, "Well, we will wait for our ANBU captain's reply. In the meantime, you may stay in our finest rooms here in the temple--if, that is, you don't have anymore journeys to take." Neji bowed and said, "We thank you for your hospitality, fair Mizukage, and we would be honored to stay at least one night here." "Very well, my guard will show you to your rooms.", replied the Mizukage and he clapped his hands twice and a guard came in and escorted Neji and Naruto to their rooms.

"Here is your room, Neji Hyuga." said the guard. "Thank you." Neji said and bowed. The guard left with Naruto and Neji entered his room. "This looks like one of the meeting rooms back home..." Neji whispered as he looked at the room with awe. "Hn. It's already late. I'd better get rest.", he said to himself. Neji took off his armor piece-by-piece and wore a robe that was neatly folded on his bed and slept.

_The day was perfect. The sun shone inside the compound making the darkest corridors and hallways spill with light. Somewhere, there are little footsteps patting their way towards the front of the compound; where everyone was assembled. Then from behind a corner comes Neji, carrying a small package, running. Neji is smaller, about ten years of age, and he smiles--knowing that this is a very special day for a very special person. "I got to get there in time," he said to himself, "she probably opened all her presents by now! Man, I'm stupid for leaving my gift back in my room!" And with that, he ran even faster._

_"Happy Ninth Birthday Hinata-chan," said Hiashi, "you're getting bigger and older, my little girl." In front of the compound, the Hyuga Clan assembled--from both the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth. And somewhere in the crowd of Hyugas sat a little girl--Hinata. "A-arigatou, father.", Hinata stuttered. "Well, you can open your presents now, Hinata-chan.", urged Hiashi. "Hinata-oneesan, open my present first! I'm your little sister!", said a four-year-old Hanabi while holding her gift to Hinata in her hands. "Thank you, Hanabi-kohai, I really appreciate it.", said Hinata while taking the gift from Hanabi and opening it--a drawing of Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, and Neji (although rather four-year-oldish). "Hanabi-kohai! Thank you!", said Hinata while hugging her little sister. Then more and more presents came, a jewelry box, a new kimono, a necklace, a teddy bear, a book describing the Hyuga Art of Fighting (probably from Hiashi, eh?), and other girly things._

_"Ah, shoot!," said Neji, "I cant find her in this sea of relatives! Oh man...Please be the start of opening presents.." Then Neji went through the crowd of Hyugas._

_"Well, looks like you've gotten all your presents, Hinata-chan. What are you going to say?", asked Hiashi. "Ari-g-gatou, everyone. Thank you for all the gifts.", came the answer from the nine-year-old. "All right, everyone, let's go inside." said Hiashi. Then just when the Hyugas began to leave the spot, there came a cry: "Wait!!" Everyone stopped in their tracks. Then out of the crowd came Neji, all tired and panting. "Neji-niisan..", Hinata said, "Neji-niisan, what's the matter?" Then Neji finally caught his breath and bowed low, presenting the small package in front of him, "For you, Hinata-sama. Happy Birthday."_

_Hinata hesitated and blushed. Hiashi chuckled and said, "Go ahead, Hinata-chan, open it." Hinata looked at her father then nodded and then took the package from Neji. "It feels heavy, Neji-niisan.", Hinata said softly. Then untying the string and unwrapping the cloth around the heavy item, it revealed a slightly deformed steel kunai. Hinata gasped, "Neji-niisan.." Neji stood erect, revealing a wide grin, "I made it myself, Hinata-sama. Uh, Tenten taught me how to forge metals." There was no reply from the girl. "Huh? Hinata-sama? Don't you like it?", Neji asked her, fearing that she wouldn't like it--it was deformed after all. "Hinata-sama..?", Neji asked again._

_Then without warning, Hinata tackled Neji to the ground and hugged him. "Neji-niisan!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I certainly love your gift above all the others!", Hinata said. "I'm happy that you like it, Hinata-sama." Neji replied. The little girl was still hugging Neji. "Uh, Hinata-sama? You can get off of me now.", Neji said in her ear. "Oh sorry, Neji-niisan, please forgive me.", Hinata said while getting up. "No worries, Hinata-sama! It's your birthday! Come on, let's go inside with everyone.", Neji said, while holding out his hand. Cheerfully, Hinata held Neji's hand and both of them walked within the crowd of Hyugas back inside the compound._

"Hinata-sama..." Neji said in his sleep, "Hinata-sama, Happy Birthday."

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo! All right, this turned out shorter than I'd expected. Hehe, sorry for not updating for the past month, see, my grandma died and I had to go the Philippines for her funeral. And my family didn't have any working computer with internet, so, yeah. All right, next chapter is coming up soon! Reviews!

-Mar (Takaro)


	6. A Mission of Pain Pt4

**A/N:** All right. This is the last of the Mission of Pain parts. (And this time I hope I can make this one even longer...) My school will start soon so you will expect late updates from me. But read while you can!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd change the whole plot and then angry Naruto fans of the old version will come to my house and throw rotten tomatoes at me. XD

**Monika:** Yay! Rotten tomatoes!

**Mar:** What th--?! Monika get out of here! This is MY computer and MY house!

**Monika:** Oooh! A story! Is it about Neji and Hinata?

**Mar:** Oh gosh...yeah. Now if you'll pardon my anger, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

**Monika:** Fine, fine, but I'll be back next chapter.

**Mar:** Aww man...!!! For a cousin, you're annoying.

**Monika:** I know, isn't that cool?!

**Mar:** Forget it. On with the story!

* * *

Mission of Pain (Pt. 4)

Beams of sunlight seeped from between the shutters of the windows. They silently touched the ground and caressed Neji's face. _Morning already, eh?_, he thought. He turned so that his face faced the high ceiling of the room. His arm was resting on his forehead and he sighed. "November." he said to himself, "our ANBU squad doesn't have a captain. Who will give us days off for the Christmas season? Certainly not Tsunade-sama; she's way busy with things going on within the village." Neji got up then changed into his armor.

"Yo! Neji! Dreamt of Hinata last night?", came the cheerful greeting from the blonde ANBU. _Mergh...What a nice greeting to start my day._, Neji thought sarcastically. "No. What is it, Naruto?", he finally asked. Naruto gave a huge grin and said, "Last night, I heard clanking and banging noise from down the hallway. I went outside and I traced the noise to the kitchen. And when I got there, I saw a whole mess of delicious food being prepared! Man, I was so hungry, I tried to sneak some of the morsels, but a guard caught me and sent me back to my room." "Hn.", was all Neji could say. Naruto was concerned, "Hey, what's wrong? You look so angry and depressed. Mostly angry." Neji gave out a long sigh and faced Naruto, "You know we have no captain for our squad, right?" Naruto nodded. "And you know December is nearing, right?" Naruto nodded again.

"So, who will give us vacation for the Christmas season?", Neji asked. "Tsunade-sama, probably." Naruto replied. "I knew you were going to say that. No. Tsunade-sama can't give us vacation; she's too busy with the things going inside the village." "Oh.", Naruto said. There was a long spell of silence. Finally Naruto got an idea, "Hey, since you're next in rank by Shikamaru, why don't you take over?" Neji was mouth-open, "What?! Hello!! I'm a branch member!" Naruto rolled his blue eyes, "And may I ask why your clan's tradition relates to having a new captain for our ANBU squad?" Neji blasted, "If my clan won't give me the heirloom, what makes you think I'd be worthy enough to be a captain of the ANBU?! It's the same thing!" Naruto gave an exasperated sigh, "Who got in the ANBU at only 10-years-old? You. Who killed the fiercest of Orochimaru's gang? You. Who is going to be captain of our ANBU squad and make everyone proud? You. So let me see, what did you say about not being worthy, eh, buddy?"

"Fine. I'll talk to Tsunade-sama afterwards.", Neji replied. "Afterwards?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, after we eat the food you were talking about!! Come on! Let's go!" And with that, Neji ran off to the kitchen. "HEY! Wait for me roadrunner!", Naruto laughed and tagged along.

"Whoa...", said an awed Neji. Naruto finally caught up in gasped breaths, "See? What did I tell ya?" The two boys cautiously walked into the dining room where the food was being prepared. As they looked in awe upon the table, the Mizukage greeted them. "Hello, boys," , greeted the Mizukage, "did you two like the rooms?" Both of the ANBUs turned around and bowed before the presence of the Mizukage.The Mizukage chuckled a bit, "I see that you two have discovered my banquet. So, instead of standing there, why don't we have breakfast?" Naruto and Neji were wide-eyed. "This is our breakfast?! This whole buffet-like table?!", Naruto exclaimed. "Why, yes. Is there something wrong with it?", asked the Mizukage. Naruto smiled, "Yes. Because by the time I reach the table, there won't be any food left!" "Well, let's see about that, Naruto!", Neji smirked. Naruto perked up, "Oh-ho! A food eating challenge I see! Well, may the hungriest man win, my friend!" And with that, Naruto ran to his place at the table and began eating. "Of course, I will win.", Neji said and he, too, went to his place and ate.

The Mizukage shook his head and chuckled, "Neji should be mature at this age. He's probably got someone in his life, maybe that's why he's acting this way." Then he took his seat--at the head of the table, of course, and he watched in amusement while the two teenagers made fools out of themselves.

* * *

Morning at the Hyuga Manor in the Land of Fire. Everyone rose and got to their morning routines while a certain sleepy-head slept-in. "You sure we should be doing this, Hanabi-sama? I don't think waking Hinata-sama up with these instruments will do us any good--We should just wake her up normally.", said a troubled Hironu. "Relax, Hironu," Hanabi assured him, " if there's one thing I do know, my nee-chan won't ever get angry at us; she's just too nice." Hironu shrugged his shoulders in doubt, "Well, fine. I guess you're right." "I'm always right.", Hanabi said priggishly. Then the two pre-teens went to Hinata's room with instruments from the Hyuga Music Chamber (**A/N:** Wow, they have a music room?!). 

When they reached the hallway where Hinata's room was, Hironu chickened out, "I-I'm having second thoughts, Hanabi-sama; maybe we should let her sleep and let her wake up on her own." "Let her keep sleeping at 11:34?! Hironu, are you crazy?! And if I did let her sleep, she'll probably wake up at seven and keep the whole Hyuga Manor awake later tonight with her brooding!", Hanabi yelled. Hironu finally made up his mind, "OK! Let's wake her up!!" Hanabi smirked, "Hehe, let's wake up nee-chan. Oh, I've always wanted to do this to her." She then handed Hironu a xylophone and a harmonica while she got the drum and a precorder, "3...2...1...GO!" The two barged in the room while playing the instruments very loud and very bad.

"Yipe!", jumped a sleeping Hinata, "Hanabi-kohai! Hironu-kun! What are you doing?!" The two stopped playing and Hironu pointed at Hanabi, "Her idea." Hinata looked at Hanabi in disbelief. Hanabi told Hinata sternly, "You slept-in today and Father told me to go wake you up." "Well, you could've just told me to wake up!", Hinata said. Hironu stuck his tongue out at Hanabi and said, "Told you so." Hanabi punched Hironu in the stomach and said, "Shut-up." Hinata got up and took the kunai from her drawers. "Does she hug the kunai every morning?", Hironu asked Hanabi. "It's become a routine for her. She says it'll bring Neji-niisan back.", Hanabi replied.

"You two..Hanabi, tell Father I'll be down soon, all right?", Hinata told her younger sister. The two bowed and exited the room while Hinata looked down at the kunai, "Well, Hyuga life hasn't changed a bit without you, nii-san. But my life has. I hope you come back soon." She then looked out a window.

* * *

_Burp._ The whole table was cleared. Naruto and Neji sulked in their chairs and were complaining. The Mizukage stood up and laughed, "Well, I'll judge who has won this food-eating contest." He observed both of the boy's stacks of plates and smiled, "The winner of this contest is...Naruto!" Naruto gave a weak, "Whoo!" and sulked back into his chair. "Well, heh, I guess the hungriest man did win, Naruto.", Neji admitted. "Yeah, believe it!", Naruto replied, although quite weakly. The Mizukage clapped his hands three times then servants came in with bowls and plates full of dessert. "Now, who wants dessert?", he asked. The two ANBUs groaned and fell backwards. The Mizukage smirked and said to himself, "Well, more for me then."

* * *

**A/N:** Lol. I loved the instrument part. My cousins did that to me in the Philippines (though with their noisy toys) and so I thought, "Hmm..I'll put this in my story!" and ta-da! There it is. The conclusion of the food-eating contest was also in the Philippines when my cousins and I had a showdown at the beach. But sadly, yours truly lost to his little cousins. Rofl. Well that's it for the Mission of Pain parts! Next chapter, coming up! 

--Mar(Takaro)


	7. Hinata's Wish

A/N: AYE!! Sorry for not updating!! I am so stressed with school!! Oh well, it's vacation time now. Now that the Mission of Pain parts is finished, I'll have no problem finishing this story! Ok this chapter will focus all on Hinata. Yes, all of you Hinata fans better read this one! Lol. No, don't--it'll ruin the plot if you just skip the first six chapters. Haha, so here is the chapter!! Oh yeah, remember that I'm back in school, so you'll expect late updates from me. Be patient!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. -looks around suspiciously-

Monika: Boo.

Mar: GAH!! When did you get in here?!

Monika: I was already here.

Mar: ...

Monika: Hehe, this is fun! Adfhkaf;dhiae;adjkf;lah

Mar: Don't ruin my keyboard!!

Monika: ahfdka;heincaei;afhei;afdhiuo;ae

Mar: NO!!!!!

Monika: hdfkaflheua;nda;8iteo;adiha;lehriao;dfhdk;a

Mar: Gah! My beautiful keyboard!! TT

Monika: Oops. The letter "w" key came off.

Mar: Nani?!

Monika: -hands Mar the key-

Mar: Great...

Monika: -sweat drop- I'll go now. -runs out of Mar's room-

Mar: -gloom- Let's see if I could attach this...wwww--There! All right, enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Hinata's Wish

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the temple, boys!" the Mizukage waved at the ANBUs. "We did! Thank you so much for your hospitality! Hope to see you again sometime, old man!" Naruto waved back. "Calling the Mizukage an old man...Disrespect I tell you," Neji told Naruto. "Well he is one," Naruto stated, "and besides, he's such in a good mood now since we paid him a visit." "True," Neji said. Then they started down the road.

As the two boys walked down the path, the Mizukage's advisor ran up to them. "Wait! Wait! I've got a scroll for you two!", he yelled over to them. The two teenagers turned around just as the advisor stopped before them and held up the scroll, "Here. The reply from our ANBU captain. She wants only the Hokage to read it. My regards to her, also." Naruto nodded and took the scroll then bowed, then the two continued on their path back to Konoha.

* * *

"Ok, I think we're going to get in serious trouble, Hanabi-sama," stated Hironu. "Yeah, we will." Hanabi replied. The two Hyugas looked in despair at the "masterpiece" they've created. "If anyone asks, Hironu, I'll say you did it, all right?" Hanabi told Hironu.

"All right, Hanabi-sama. You can do tha--HEY!"

"Too bad! You already said it!"

"Give backs!"

"Stamps and no give backs!"

"Stamps TWO times and no give backs!"

"Stampies can't give 'give backs'!"

"Too bad, I already did!"

"Branded and stamped--no give backs!"

"Nani?!"

"Yeah!"

"You can't brand me!"

"Why not?"

"Well you can't brand me because I stamped you!"

"Too bad."

"Children!!" came a booming voice.

"Uh-oh...Otou-san's here." Hanabi stated. "I'm getting out of here! Later, Hanabi-sama!" Hironu said. Hanabi grabbed onto Hironu's collar: "Oh-no you don't; you're my excuse." Hironu sweat dropped. Then came Hiashi. "Children, the elders can here you from here--and we're in the separate compound! Why are you shouti--" Hiashi was wide-eyed. "Father?", Hanabi asked. Hiashi suddenly blasted.

"Who in the world did this to Hyuga Hitoru-sama's statue?! This is the famous statue of the founder of the Hyuga Clan!! This is disrespect I tell you!! Who did this?!" Hanabi dragged Hironu in front of her and said "He did it, Father! I tried to stop him, but you know how he is these days! Have mercy on him!" Hiashi leaned on the wall and sank down. "Now, Hanabi-kohai, I know better than to right away believe what you say. I doubt Hironu-kun would never do that to the founder of the Hyuga Clan. Besides, Hinata-chan told me that you woke her up this morning with instruments from the Music Chamber." Oh...Nee-chan, I am SO going to get you for telling Otou-san. Hanabi thought. Hiashi got up and carried Hanabi in his arm: "I want you to confess to the elders of what you've done--then you clean up the mess you've done to the statue." He turned to Hironu: "Hironu, go ahead outside and train; Hanabi here has to clean up something for the rest of the day." Hironu nodded and ran out.

As Hiashi and Hanabi passed the hall where Hinata stood, Hanabi gave her a menacing look. Hinata giggled and gave a small wave to Hanabi. She was sure Hanabi said a curse word.

Hinata descended down the stairs and went to the Hyuga Garden, where all the flowers that she ever grew still reside. The setting sun complimented the color of the flowers. Neji once said to her, "It's amazing how the flowers I grow wither when their time is due, whilst yours seem...Immortal." Hinata smiled at the thought. She ambled around the garden, but stopped when Hironu ran to her.

"Hironu-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked in her never changing soft childish voice. Hironu tried to catch his breath, but hid when a shout came from the Hyuga Compound. "Eep!" Hironu squeaked, and hid behind Hinata. Hanabi came out, holding a rag, and threw it at Hironu saying, "I told Father that you were also the cause of the mess on Hitoru-sama's statue. He finally gave in, so you and I have to work on the mess." Hanabi grabbed Hironu's arm and dragged him to the Hyuga Compound, "Come on, Lazyass, get to work on the statue." Hinata could see the begging expression on Hironu's face as Hanabi dragged Hironu to his job. "Poor Hironu, Hanabi is more intimidating than Father," Hinata said to herself.

The sun hid itself behind the mountains and Hinata went inside. When she looked up at the sky before entering, a number of stars dotted the sky, and there was one that shot through the night like an arrow. A shooting star? OH! A wish!, Hinata thought. She stood at the door and bowed her head, making a wish she hopes will come true. When she was done, she went inside and walked to her room. Hinata went into bed and started to sleep. Neji-kun, please come back soon.

* * *

Naruto and Neji had set up camp. "Hey, Neji, look at the sky!" Naruto said. Neji looked up and saw the millions of shining bright stars. "Look! There's a shooting star!" Naruto exclaimed, and he was right; in the ink black sky, Neji could see a small streak of light dashing across the sky, leaving the two teenagers gape in awe.

"Well, let's get to sleep. It's getting cold." Neji declared and went into his tent while Naruto went into his. A shooting star...That's a good omen, Neji thought and crept into his sleeping bag and couldn't wait for tomorrow. Wait--A SHOOTING STAR?! Ahh! I didn't make a wish!! That's bad omen!!, Neji screamed in his head and got up and ran outside, but tripped on his sleeping bag making only his torso appear outside the tent, "Gah, I don't know if it's too late, but..." He bowed his head and muttered something. Neji lifted his head to the sky and whispered, "Hinata-sama, I'll be back soon. Count on it."

* * *

A/N: GAH!! Another short chapter?! -sigh- I hate limited minutes on my computer...Tch. Ok, so this chapter didn't go as planned, but I'm sure I'll get the next one just a bit longer. (I hope) Well, next chapter is going to take a while, so please, be patient.  
--Mar(Takaro) 


End file.
